A Dream Come True
by theSlytherin022
Summary: Life seemed normal for Shion since her departure from Astraea Hill. Three years later, she meets a familiar person-unexpectedly. Would the wait finally be over? Now at Rated M. Mainly ChikaruxShion pairing! OC's included. I don't own Strawberry Panic!
1. Une

**Author's note: **Welcome back to me at last. As what I have mentioned at the end of _Tea And Biscuits, _there'll be a new story and this is it. This story is the third installment of the _Strawberry Panic! _trilogy. First was _Gray and Brown Eyes Meet _and the second being _Tea And Biscuits. _This story is set three years after the events of those two stories and focuses on two characters, 源千華留 Chikaru Minamoto and 冬森詩音 Shion Tōmori. Since this is set in a future time frame, you may see OC's in this story as part of the plot. There may be still possible flashbacks based from the anime and / or the two previous stories. Also, this story is actually inspired by aguslay's review of _Tea And Biscuits._ I do hope I get this going and update it as much as I can, just like the last story. For now let's get this show on the road. Here's _Chapter One _of _A Dream Come True._ Please do R&R. Thanks.

* * *

_Une_

"Wake up, Shion-kun!"

"Uwaah!" A blonde girl falls with her forehead flat on the floor. "Ow… You don't have to be so loud."

"Geez, Shion-kun." A tall, brown-haired girl stares down at her with furrowed eyebrows. "I have to be loud…otherwise you'll stay asleep!"

The blonde girl sits herself up and rubs a hand on her reddened forehead. "But I'm jumpy. You should know that by now."

The brown-haired girl leans closer to the blonde woman's face and pokes her nose. "Well, you should stop treating coffee as water. That should help lessen your jumpiness."

"Ow…" Shion's vision seems to be clear enough and sees her roommate Matsumoto Junko staring at her intently.

"If you stop drinking coffee, you wouldn't be this fidgety."

"It's not gonna be easy, Junko-san." Shion heaves a sigh.

"Well, that's because you haven't even tried."

Shion sighs again, with her hand trying to reach the bedside table. To her surprise, something on the table is knocked over. The blonde girl gets startled at what she sees.

"Shion-kun?" There is curiosity in Junko's face. "What's that?"

"It's a photo." Shion answers and looks at the photo inside a wooden picture frame.

"Hey, I bet that's you wearing the white uniform!" Junko exclaims.

"Yeah." Shion replies rather shlyly.

"Why are there three uniforms?" Junko suddenly asks.

Shion begins to explain. "Well, you see. There are three schools in Astraea Hill."

"Astraea Hill?"

"Yes. It's a large hilltop where my school, St. Spica Girls' Academy and two other schools are located." Shion continues. "It's known as a sacred area and no men are allowed to enter that place."

"Wow!" Junko marvels at Shion's explanation. "That place must be really cool! An all-girls zone on a hilltop."

"On Astraea Hill, there's a dormitory for students whose homes are far away." Shion explains. "That's called the Strawberry Dorms."

"Why is it called Strawberry Dorms?" The brown-haired girl asks curiously.

"The shape of the building is triangular. On an aerial view, it somehow resembles the shape of a Strawberry. That's the reason why it's called the Strawberry Dorms."

"I see." Junko understands it now.

"From which school is this girl from?" Junko points at one of the girls in the picture.

"She's from Miator." Came Shion's answer. "Miator is the oldest among the three schools."

"What about the pink uniform and checkered skirt?"

"From Lulim."

"I see." Junko says in amazement. "Why do you have a picture together with them?"

"That's because all three schools work together." Shion answers, recalling the days when they had that drama festival. "The student councils of all three schools attend meetings and help planning events for the entire Astraea Hill. Those two girls with me were both Student Council presidents."

"So you were a president as well, I suppose." The brown-haired girl still looked at the picture in astonishment. Shion only responds with a nod.

"So, who's this girl here wearing the dark uniform?" Junko pointed at the girl wearing the Miator uniform.

"That's Rokujou Miyuki-san." Came Shion's response. "She's from Miator and the Student Council president at the time that photo was taken."

"I bet she's pretty smart." Junko remarked.

"Well, yes." Shion admitted. "She knows her stuff pretty well."

"Ooh…" The brown-haired girl's eyes rolled.

"I remember one of our events included a play where residents of the dorms participate in." The blonde girl recalls the time Miyuki decided the characters for _Carmen._ Shion just smiled as she felt a sudden nostalgia. "Back then, I opposed Rokujou-san's choices for the characters of that play. Now it just makes me smile when I remember how successful that play turned out to be."

Junko lets out a soft giggle. "Hey, look! This girl right here is very pretty." The brown-haired girl points at the young woman wearing the pale yellow sweater and checkered skirt. Shion's eyes widen as she saw where Junko's finger was pointing. The blonde girl suddenly goes silent, and her roommate notices it.

"Something wrong, Shion-kun?"

"Uh… I-it's nothing." Shion stutters, but tries to keep her composure. "S-she is really pretty, indeed. That's Minamoto Chikaru-san. She's the Student Council president of Lulim. Also, she's the youngest student to be elected for that position."

"Really?!" Junko exclaims with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes. Normally, people who get elected as president are usually incoming 6th year students, but she got elected during her 5th year."

"You must have a different system there." Junko notices.

"Over there, junior high and senior high are combined." Shion clarifies. "So, if one reaches her 6th year, that's like 3rd year in senior high."

Junko nods her head. "I see. So this Minamoto girl here got elected during her 2nd year, huh?"

"That's right."

"Your high school life must have been really fun, Shion-kun." Junko puts the picture frame back on the bedside table. Shion just smiled and nodded her head. Somehow, having seen that picture again gave her nostalgic feelings.

"Hey, Shion-kun." Junko calls onto the blonde girl.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll have enough time to finish this report?"

"I suppose we need to talk to more students for this." Shion gets the report from her roommate and skims through the pages. "Do you think we can have those people at the College of Performing Arts interviewed?"

"Maybe." Junko answers weakly. "But I don't know anyone from their department."

Shion sighs. "I don't know anyone from that department either."

"I just noticed this. It seems that most students feel awkward at the mention of Performing Arts." Junko wonders.

"I don't know, honestly." Shion admits. "I just heard from Ikeda-san that Performing Arts students are a bunch of weirdoes."

"Speaking of Ikeda," Junko suddenly remembers. "Where's Masami-kun?"

"I bet she's still snoozing. She'll probably be late for class again later." Shion chuckles.

"Geez, Masami-kun is really lazy. She should act more responsibly you know." The brown-haired girl frowns. "And to think her house is just a few blocks away from school."

"You should tell her that." Shion sighs. "To think she's quite lucky that she's not renting a room like us."

"But renting a room is more fun than living at your own house." Junko suddenly hugs Shion from behind, leaving the blonde girl surprised.

"H-hey! Junko-san!"

"The best part of it? Great roommates!" Junko exclaims and pulls Shion backwards, both of them falling onto bed. Soon enough, soft giggles were heard in the room as the minutes went by.

* * *

**Author's note 2:**There we go! Two OC names were already included in this chapter. The jolly Junko Matsumoto and the somewhat lazy Masami Ikeda. The latter will appear in the succeeding chapters. Chikaru-sama will appear in the next chapter. So to all Chikaru fans (including me), it'll be her turn to shine!


	2. Deux

**Author's note:** And I'm back with the second chapter of this story. My apologies if the first few chapters may include OC's in them, as they are part of the plot. Considering that this is set three years after the two previous stories. Also, Chikaru-sama finally appears in this chapter and she will, moving forward, since she's one of the main characters apart from Shion. Anyways, here's the second chapter of _A Dream Come True._ Please don't forget to R&R. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

* * *

_Deux_

"Good morning." Students turn their heads as two young women walk inside the girl's locker area.

"Good morning." Shion greets them in return while Junko lets out a jolly smile.

"Matsumoto-san is really lucky." One student says.

"She's always with Shion-sama." Another student mutters.

"I wish I could also be roommates with Shion-sama." The students continue to murmur as Shion and Junko reach their lockers.

"Your fangirls are at it again." Junko whispers and grins wryly.

Shion heaves a sigh as she opens her locker. As she is about to put some of her books inside, she notices a small pink envelope tied with a pink ribbon. The blonde girl just shakes her head in remorse.

"What's that? Another love letter?" Junko leans in closer to see.

Shion rolls her eyes. "What else would you expect?"

"Geez, fangirls of this generation are kinda aggressive." The brown-haired girl laughs.

"Junko-chan! Shion-kun!" A chirpy voice is heard from the locker room's door. The two girls turn around, seeing a lavender-haired girl running towards them.

"Well, this is quite surprising." Shion chuckles.

"Masami-kun is not late!" Junko exclaims.

"So you were thinking I'd come to school late again, huh?" Masami frowns, with both of her arms folded.

"Aw, are you mad, Masami-kun?" The brown-haired girl pokes Masami's forehead.

The lavender-haired girl remains silent and turns her head away from Junko. The latter continues to poke and tickle her. Shion smiles at this sight. _They're always like this._

"Say, Masami-kun," Shion finally decides to burst the bubble. "What happened to the thing I asked you?"

"Oh, that?" Masami hands a folder over to the blonde girl. "I managed to convince a Performing Arts student for an interview. You two can decide on who will interview her."

The rest of the students inside the locker room turn their heads at the mention of Performing Arts, causing the three women's eyes to widen.

"They're gonna interview a Performing Arts student?" Murmurs one student.

"Ain't that scary?" Another student mumbles. Shion hears this clearly and starts to think, _Are people from Performing Arts that scary?_

"I'll go and interview that student!" Junko proposes.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna do that?" Masami raises an eyebrow.

"Well, why not?" The brown-haired girl frowns. "I ain't chickening out."

"So, do you think this student is also a weirdo?" Shion asks in curiosity.

"Well, from her looks, she doesn't seem to be." Masami responds quickly. "And she's beautiful, Shion-kun. She might fit your tastes perfectly.

"Eh?" Shion slightly blushes, causing both Junko and Masami to chuckle.

"Masami-kun!" Shion yells.

"R-Relax! I'm just lightening up the mood." The lavender-haired woman stutters. "But seriously, she's really beautiful, Shion-kun."

"Whatever. Did you get her name?" Shion's tone was rather irritated.

"Oh, now that you mentioned that…" Masami scratches the back of her head. "I didn't get her name."

"What?!" Shion and Junko could only exclaim. Masami laughs and looks nervously at the two girls in front of her. "S-sorry."

"Oh, great." Shion sighs. "How are we supposed to talk to this person if we don't even know her name?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Masami opens the folder on Shion's hands. "She told me that we could meet her at her usual hangout spot."

"Hangout spot?" Junko rolls her eyes.

"Yes. The back of the theater arts building." Masami replies. "You know, under the gazebo."

_The gazebo?_ Shion's purple eyes enlarged. That particular word sure rings a bell. The blonde girl doesn't notice how long she's been silent. Her brown-haired friend waves a hand over her eyes.

"Shion-kun!" Masami calls out to her, her right foot stepping on Shion's left, causing the latter to shout.

"Owwwww!" Shion wails in pain. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, you went awfully silent there." The lavender-haired girl leans in closer and picks Shion's nose.

"Will you cut that out?" Shion says in irritation. "So, when can I meet this person?"

"Eh? You're gonna do the interview?" Junko feels surprised.

"Why not? It should be my turn now." The blonde girl lets out a smirk.

"Well, she told me she's available after her class." Masami shows her two friends a piece of paper. "She said she's usually out by four, and would hang out there under the gazebo. So I guess you can meet her at any day."

"Okay, it's all settled. I'll go meet her." Shion says confidently.

"Woohoo! Go for it, Shion-kun!" Masami exclaims.

"Bring home the bacon!" Junko adds.

The blonde girl laughs inwardly. She looks at her wristwatch and sees that it's almost time for their first class. "Come on, you two. We don't want to be late for class."

"Shion-kun!" Junko jumps and clings onto Shion's shoulders.

"Uwaah! Not again! Junko-san!"

Masami laughs aloud. "Go for it, Shion-kun! Carry Junko-chan to the classroom!"

"Geez, thanks a lot." An irritated Shion sighs. "You're not helpful at all."

As they walk towards the door, other students stare at them in awe.

"Matsumoto-san and Ikeda-san are really close with Shion-sama." One student whispers.

"But especially Matsumoto-san. She even asks Shion-sama to carry her!" Another student adds.

"Don't tell me they're…"

A loud gasp is heard inside the girls' locker room.

* * *

"An interview being conducted by Social Science students." A student reads from a white sheet of paper.

"It's for their report, I'm guessing." A black-haired girl with two red bows smiles as she continues skimming through the pages of a notebook.

"And you will entertain them? Considering most students on campus think of us as a bunch of weirdoes." The student frowns.

"It's about time we show them that not all Performing Arts students are like that." The dark-haired girl stands up and drapes an arm on the student's shoulder.

"I-I'm just worried that you might get bullied, you know."

"Oh, don't worry. I can take care of myself." The black-haired girl giggles and rustles the student's golden mane.

"So much for the privilege of being a year representative." The golden-haired student sighs.

The dark-haired girl chuckles. "You're such a worrywart, Aika-san."

"I'm not a worrywart, Chikaru-sama." Aika frowns. "You know the reputation of our department."

"It'll be all right, Taniguchi-san." Chikaru gives the golden-haired girl a reassuring look. Aika heaves a sigh, thinking it would be useless to protest. "So, when are they meeting you?"

"Probably within a day or two." Chikaru answers. "But I told the girl that her group can meet me at any day, so as long it's after class hours."

* * *

"Shion-kun!" Junko runs up and embraces Shion, almost making the latter lose her balance.

"J-Junko-san…?" Shion reacts rather awkwardly, seeing the look on the other student's faces.

"Why did the professor ask you to stay?" The brown-haired girl slightly frowns.

"Well, he talked to me about the upcoming festival." Came Shion's response.

"Eh? And he wants you to do the working? Geez! Why are those instructors passing on the work to us students?" Junko complains.

"I guess because we students have fresher ideas?" The blonde girl chuckles and slightly pokes Junko's forehead. "I'm certainly gonna be needing help."

"Masami-kun and I will help!" Exclaims the brown-haired girl.

"Thanks, Junko-san." Shion smiles gently at her brown-haired roommate. "Anyway, we would still have time for that. Let's just focus on our report first."

_Geez, there's only one person I know who's good in that kind of stuff. _ Shion thinks silently.

Suddenly a name crosses Shion's mind.

"Chikaru-san."

"Eh?" Junko seems to have heard Shion say that name.

"I-it's nothing. Let's get our things from the locker and go home, shall we?" The blonde girl beckons to Junko to come with her.

The brown-haired girl nods with enthusiasm as she walks along with Shion towards the girl's locker room.

* * *

次回予告

"Hey, Shion-kun. I heard you saying someone's name earlier."

"Eh? What name did I say?"

"Chiharu? Was that it? Who's Chiharu?"

"You're probably hearing things, Junko-san."

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "A Dream Come True Chapter Three."_ "

"I'm not hearing things, Shion-kun!"

"Whatever."

* * *

**Author's note 2: **The OC mentioned in the last chapter appeared here, Ikeda Masami and the other one is Taniguchi Aika. The latter will only have a small role compared to the other two OC's close to Shion in this story. The real deal will start soon, so I hope you all stay tuned.


	3. Trois

**Author's note:** And chapter 3 is now up. My apologies if the chapters are ending up really short. Hopefully I get my momentum back as I continue writing this. A flashback is already included in this story, taken from the previous story _Tea And Biscuits. _Here's chapter 3 of _A Dream Come True._ Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Trois_

"Just how many love letters do you get in a day, Shion-kun?" Masami asks as the three of them walk down the street.

"I honestly don't even think about that." Shion whispers.

"Shion-kun gets a lot of love letters every day because she's so cute!" Came Junko's chirpy remark. Ever since winning the tennis tournament last year, Shion has earned so much popularity from both sexes. However, it seems that she's more popular with the girls, much like the same popularity her underclassman, Ohtori Amane from Spica received.

_Now I know what it feels like._ Shion muses. _And if I entertain any of those letters or receive any presents, it'll be endless. I wonder how Amane-san handled all of that._

"Someone has gone awfully silent again." Masami prepares her foot for another stomp. Shion, however, gets her foot out of the way just in time.

"As if I'm gonna let you do that again."

"Boo!" The lavender-haired girl frowns. Junko could only laugh aloud.

"Seriously, Shion-kun," The brown-haired girl finally stops laughing. "You've been going awfully silent in between our conversations. Is something bothering you?"

"You mean, 'someone.' " Masami adds.

"Oh, quit that, you two." Shion frowns, causing the two other girls to chuckle. _Geez._

"Oh, by the way, when will you meet the Performing Arts student?" Junko suddenly remembers.

"Tomorrow." Shion replies casually. "Are you sure about the place, Masami-kun?"

"Yep. It's at the back of the theater arts building, under the gazebo. You can't miss that."

"Okay then." Shion nods.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Sunset rays hit brown pupils.

"How long has it been since that night? That night…when you…" Chikaru doesn't finish the sentence. She begins to recall the events of that night, three years ago.

* * *

"That was a very touching speech back there, Tōmori-san." Shion turned her head to see a smiling Chikaru approaching.

The blonde girl let out a smile. "I'm surprised to see you here at this hour."

"Sometimes it's just nice to look at the starry sky when I feel drained." The black-haired girl looked up and stared at the starry night sky.

"Indeed." The blonde woman nodded in agreement. The black-haired girl sat beside Shion under the gazebo. They spent a few moments in silence—that is, until Shion decided to break it.

"C-Chikaru-san?" She called onto the black-haired president's name.

"Yes, Tōmori-san?"

"D-do you have someone you like?" There was hesitation in the blonde girl's voice. Chikaru giggled and tapped Shion's shoulder.

"No need to be nervous, Shion-san."

Shion got startled when she heard this from Chikaru. The dark-haired girl let out a serious face as she gave Shion her answer.

"I've always had a liking to that person…even though I know she loves another."

"I see." The blonde girl bowed her head. "D-do I know this person, by any chance?"

"Yes, Tōmori-san. Very much." Chikaru chuckled, which caused Shion to look at her in confusion.

"I've seen how much she cares for that someone," Chikaru continued. "I know that because of the unexplainable joy I see in her face whenever she's with that person."

Shion looked at Chikaru in disappointment. She had hints of who that person was…based from Chikaru's last statement. "I see. When did you realize…that you…uh…like her?"

"After the Etoile election, I would guess." The dark-haired girl admitted. "The strength she displayed for letting someone go is something I truly admire."

"I see. So, it's Suzumi-san."

"I did consider pursuing her after she lost Nagisa-san to Shizuma-sama." Shion got startled by Chikaru's admission. "I just…didn't have the courage to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't know how I'd be able to reach her heart. It seems so distant."

"I see." The blonde girl bowed her head.

"What brought this on anyway, Shion-san?" Chikaru asked in curiosity. The question made Shion's face grow pale. "Uh…well. I…" The blonde girl paused for a moment before trying again. "I-I've noticed for quite some time that you're…not involved with someone…" _Was that even the right thing to say, Shion?! _She felt definitely confused.

"That's because I chose not to."

"D-did you…ever…consider that one of those three underclassmen...you know…" Shion was at lost for words.

"If they like me?" Chikaru chuckled at the thought. "I know those three girls look up to me, but it's just pure idolism. It's not the same way…like how I felt for Tamao-san."

"Felt?" Shion's eyes widened at Chikaru's use of past tense.

"What about you, Shion-san?" Chikaru grinned. "I believe it's fitting if I ask the same question back to you. You know, to make things fair."

The blonde girl smiled weakly and gave her answer. "Yes. I do like someone. She's somewhat distant, too—though I always see her during meetings."

Chikaru gazed at Shion and saw the sadness in her purple eyes.

"What made you think she's distant?"

"She's just…too perfect. Despite the hard work we all have as presidents, she remains calm…and that smile…" Shion could feel she was stammering.

_That smile…_

The dark-haired girl puts a hand on Shion's shoulder.

"Thank you, Shion-san." Chikaru whispered softly.

Shion looked up in surprise. "Chikaru-san..."

"I've always thought of what would become of me if I choose not be involved with anyone." Chikaru's eyes blinked and gazed onto Shion's purple ones. "To be honest, it's quite painful…seeing someone you like suffer…yet you can't reach that person's heart."

"Chikaru-san…" Shion's eyes started to brim with tears.

"And to think you're feeling that same pain because of me." The dark-haired girl sighed. "I'm sorry, Shion-san."

"Why are you apologizing, Chikaru-san?" Shion's tone was a bit angry.

"I'm happy to know about what you feel for me. I'm just—" Apparently, the blonde girl cut her off. Chikaru's eyes widened as Shion's lips touched hers. The kiss lasted for several seconds, though it seemed forever to them. Chikaru pulled away and broke the kiss, leaving Shion stunned.

"Shion-san, I can't…" Chikaru's eyes began to well with tears.

"Chikaru-san…" Shion realized that she possibly hurt Chikaru. She bowed her head down in remorse. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Shion-san." The dark-haired girl shook her head. "I admire your honesty, but please, give me some time."

"I see." The blonde girl muttered under her breath. "I will wait, Chikaru-san."

"But, what if it takes long?" Chikaru looked at Shion wistfully.

"I'll wait…no matter how long it may take." Shion held onto Chikaru's hand. "At least I know you'll be giving it a thought."

* * *

"I wonder…if you're still waiting for me, Shion-san." Chikaru whispers.

_Was I that stupid to let time pass? I wonder what you've become, Shion-san. Oh, I wish I had accepted you right there and there. I guess I was too scared…scared of being in love. Three years had passed, and yet, I've always thought if you still feel the same for me. Even before departing from Astraea Hill, the pain of being alone still rams my heart. Sure, my three club members were with me and I enjoy their company. However, my heart has been longing...yearning for someone to hold me, to cradle me, to wrap me in warm embraces. I must admit, that over those three years, I felt total regret. I should have let you in my heart, Shion-san. I should have…_

Chikaru continues to stare at the sky, leaning her head against the cold stone pillar of the gazebo.


	4. Quatre

**Author's note: **And I'm back with the fourth chapter. My apologies for being out for quite a while. Things were aren't as rosy the past few days. I promise I will make up on the next chapters. For now, here's chapter four of _A Dream Come True: Quatre._ Thanks and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

_Quatre_

"Please excuse me."

"Oh, no. You're not intruding at all. Please have a seat." A dark-haired girl offers a seat to her visitor.

"Thank you so much, Etoile-sama." A blonde girl with eyeglasses bows her head and sits on the small couch.

"Oh, please." The noir-haired girl chuckles. "We're all friends. You don't need to be so formal."

"We should be the one paying respect to you," A pink-haired girl comes into view. "Natsume-kaichou."

The blonde girl smiles and looks up to the Etoile pair. "Yaya-sama, Tsubomi-sama, you're really so down to earth. No wonder all students look up to the two of you."

"We are still students like you. After all, the two of us should be thankful for all of your efforts." Yaya says graciously.

"So many changes over a little span of time." Tsubomi marvels. "And you made all those possible, Remon-san."

"N-not really. The other student councils also helped a lot." Remon's tone is modest. "However, I must admit that I really owe my leadership skills to Chikaru-sama."

"Indeed. Chikaru-san was right about choosing you as a possible successor." The dark-haired Spican hands over a cup of tea to the Lulim president.

"It just took you a while, though." Tsubomi says before taking a sip from her teacup.

Remon lets out a smile. "I wish all of our friends could have seen those great changes."

"Too bad, they have all graduated." The rose-haired girl sighs.

"The last of our friends to graduate were Nagisa-san and Tamao-san." Yaya recalls the events of last year, when Nagisa and Tamao graduated from Miator. "Tamao-san really did a great job as Student Council President for Miator that she even got re-elected on her 6th year."

"Yeah." Tsubomi nods. "Miyuki-san was right about mentoring her from the beginning. And I'm glad to say that their relationship has gone really strong."

"Same with Nagisa-san and Shizuma-sama." Remon suddenly remembers. "I even saw the two of them downtown.

"Really?" Tsubomi smiles at the thought.

"What about Hikari-sama?" Remon asks.

"Hikari is still the same, the humble girl we've come to know." Came Yaya's reply. "She's living a normal student's life after being an Etoile."

"You and Hikari-sama will graduate next year, Yaya-sama. I bet Tsubomi-san will be lonely." Remon blinks an eye at the rose-haired girl.

"Don't worry." Yaya holds on to the pink-haired girl's hand. "I will still visit her here." Tsubomi blushes as she hears this from her Etoile partner.

"So how's Kizuna-san?" It was Tsubomi's turn to ask.

The blonde girl's happy face instantly turns to a sad one as she heard the name. Yaya approaches the Lulim president and taps her shoulder.

"You two still haven't made up?"

The blonde president keeps her head bowed down.

"I see."

Tsubomi puts down her cup and goes to Remon's side. "I'm sure Kizuna-san is not that cold-hearted. You probably need to have some time away. You know, away from council duties and all that."

"Yeah. You could probably do that and talk things out with her." Yaya agrees to her partner's suggestion. "Relationships will have tough moments, Remon-chan. Believe me."

"Even ours is no exception." Tsubomi adds.

"But at least the two of you are able to make up one way or the other." Remon sighs. "Unlike us… I mean, I've hurt Kizuna so bad."

"It's not yet too late to talk things out with her." Yaya tries to comfort Remon by draping an arm on her shoulder.

"Still, the best way is for you two to take an entire day off from council duties." The pink-haired Etoile suggests. "Once you get that done, you make your move."

"Thank you, Etoile-sama."

"Say, Yaya-chan. What about the event that's currently being planned?" Tsubomi suddenly remembers. "I hope we get to push that through."

"Of course, we will." Yaya lets out a smirk. "That's the reason why Natsume-kaichou is here."

"The other two presidents will come soon. Once they arrive, we can start." The pink-haired Etoile sits on her usual spot.

"Okay." Yaya and Remon say in unison.

* * *

"I'm home." Shion calls out as she enters the room. She looks on and sees her brown-haired roommate asleep on the study desk.

_She's such a sleepy head._ Shion laughs inwardly as she puts the bento boxes down.

"Hey, dinner's here." The blonde girl whispers. Junko shifts a bit and slowly awakens at the smell of the food.

"Welcome back." The brown-haired girl yawns and sits up. "You've got bento."

"Sorry for coming home late. I was called by the coach."

"It's okay." Junko smiles and grabs the chopsticks. "How did it go?"

"Everything went well." Shion responds. "I can further focus on interviewing that student tomorrow."

"Oh, speaking of that," Junko suddenly remembers. "Are you sure you don't want me to come along? I mean, you know…just in case."

"No, that's okay." Shion pokes Junko's forehead. "Everything will be fine. Masami-kun talked to her already…and nothing bad happened to her."

"Well, it's a different story if it's you."

"Eh?"

"Remember a few months ago when you had a stalker?" Junko reminds the blonde girl. "Fangirls nowadays are really aggressive, Shion-kun. You have to be careful."

"Thank you." Shion wraps her arms around the brown-haired girl's shoulders. "You always look out for me."

"You're the same with me, Shion-kun." Junko bows her head, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "It's a given."

"You're blushing, Junko-san." Shion chuckles at the sight of her roommate blushing. The brown-haired girl frowns in return.

"N-no, I'm not!"

Shion lets out a soft giggle. "Oh, yes you are."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Chikaru-san." A student bows down and thanks the dark-haired girl in a grateful tone.

"Oh, my. I hardly did anything." Chikaru's tone is modest. "Your confidence made it all possible. I know you can nail this act."

A group of students bow down and thanks their senior. "Thank you very much, Chikaru-sama!"

Not too far away, Aika watches the group of students leave. Chikaru starts to gather the sheets used that day.

"Let me help you, Chikaru-san." The gold-haired student offers a hand.

"Thank you, Taniguchi-san." The black-haired girl smiles and they continue compiling the pages of script used for that day's practice.

* * *

次回予告

"The real deal is about to start soon!"

"What real deal are you talking about, Chikaru-san?"

"Just sit back and watch, Taniguchi-san."

"Uh…"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "A Dream Come True Chapter Five."_ "

"Is that what I'm supposed to do, Chikaru-san?"

"Yes, sit back and watch for now."


	5. Cinquième

**Author's note: **Finally got to update this story. I had to type it on a separate document before uploading it here so that I don't lose track of the timeline. Anyways, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. For now, here's _Chapter Five _of _A Dream Come True: Cinquième._ Please don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy.

* * *

_Cinquième_

Shion and Junko arrive early at their usual spot, the girls' locker area. Students turn around and greet the two in unison.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"I really envy Matsumoto-san." Whispers are now heard in the room.

"She and Shion-sama always come to school together."

Shion sighs as she sees an orange envelope tied with a red ribbon. The blonde girl obviously does not even bother opening it to see the contents. Her brown-haired roommate lets out a naughty grin.

"Another love letter again?"

The blonde girl nods weakly.

"Oh, well. It's an addition to your collection." Junko chuckles. Shion, on the other hand, sighs quite heavily.

"I don't collect them, for crying out loud." Shion whispers.

Junko grins naughtily again. "And you're not entertaining any of those letters, huh?"

"Nope. I'm not accepting the presents either." Shion closes her eyes. "It'll be endless."

"Too bad." Junko says as her eyebrows slightly furrow.

"Hey, Junko-san." Shion calls her roommate's attention. "Did you bring the stuff Masami-kun gave us the other day?"

"Right here." The brown-haired girl hands the small folder over to Shion including a little sheet of paper. "She also showed us this, Shion-kun. Geez, Masami-kun's handwriting is really awful."

"Meet PA student at usual hangout spot…back of theater arts building near gazebo." Shion reads the words written on the paper, her eyes roll as she takes a deep breath. _Geez, Masami-kun, your handwriting is making me feel dizzy. Tsk, tsk._ The blonde girl also notices a marred scribble on the bottom right hand side of the sheet.

_…moto… …ru…?_ Shion couldn't read the words obviously.

"What's that?" Junko notices her friend's squinting eyes.

"I can't read it. The writing's quite ruined."

"Come on, Shion-kun. It's almost time for class." The brown-haired student checks her wristwatch.

The blonde girl laughs. "Masami-kun's running late again, as usual."

"Shion-kun!" Junko suddenly clings onto Shion's arm. The action causes Shion to feel awkward.

"J-Junko-san, what are you…?"

"What? Surely your fangirls will think that I'm your girlfriend." Junko giggles softly after saying this.

"Rumors like that might spread like wildfire, you know." Shion lifts her arm to free it from Junko's hands. The brown-haired girl frowns as her hands lost hold of her roommate's arm.

"We both know ourselves well, Shion-kun."

"Whatever. Let's get going." The blonde student walks away, leaving a frowning Junko behind.

"Wait for me, Shion-kun!"

"So they're not in a relationship?" A student murmurs after Junko left the locker area.

"Geez, and I thought they were…"

"But still, that's good news for us!" Another student exclaims.

"That means, Shion-sama is available."

A lavender-haired girl walks in, hearing the murmurs of the rest of the students in the locker room. She sighs heavily and her eyebrows are furrowed.

_Geez._ The only word Masami could blurt out from her mind.

* * *

Inside the Theater Arts building, Chikaru walks around and inspects the props made by the first year students. Taniguchi Aika is on the left wing, leading the practice session for their upcoming play as part of the school festival. Chikaru knows that the festival is still a long way to go, but granting the nature of their department's participation, they've decided to plan it ahead of time and schedule practice sessions for the actors. Aika is tasked to ensure that the actors practice their parts well. Chikaru is in charge of costume design, something that is not new for her. Her seniors easily noticed the black-haired girl's potential and confidently assigned her as in-charge of the costumes. She also checks the props making done by the stage crew (comprised by the first year students). Once again, she has earned the record of being the youngest student to be tasked with such a major assignment. The actors were selected from all year groups, starting from the freshmen to the seniors. Chikaru was also considered to be part of the lead cast, but the dark-haired student politely declined since she was already given a task. At times, Chikaru would help Aika out during practice sessions (just like what we've seen in the previous chapter).

Chikaru smiles at the sight of the first year students working on the set and the props. The first year students are still new and eager—which is why Chikaru made the right choice of having them as part of the stage crew. As the younger students see the smiling Chikaru walking around, their eyes gleam in happiness.

"Chikaru onee-sama is really beautiful." A redhead whispers.

"She's like an angel." One more student marvels.

"Too bad, she declined the role being offered to her for the play."

"We won't get to see Chikaru-sama's acting." The students mumble as they continue their work.

"Taniguchi-san."

"Yes, Chikaru-san?" Aika glances at her dark-haired classmate.

"We're currently in the process of finishing the designs for the costumes. My other colleagues are taking care of it. We will have it all finished before we go home. Can you have them submitted to the professor for me?"

"Yes, Chikaru-san." Aika answers quickly.

"Thank you. Just get it from one of our friends at the club room. I'll take my leave for now."

"Please do get some rest, Chikaru-san." Aika tone is quite concerned.

"Thank you, Taniguchi-san. But I'll be sitting in on a class to catch up. I'll see you all later."

"C-Chikaru-san…" Aika stares at the black-haired student as she leaves the building.

"Are you sure she's okay? She might be stressing herself." A third year student comments.

_She sits in to our professor's other scheduled classes just to catch up._ Aika marvels at the thought.

* * *

"Haha! You're late again as always, Masami-kun!" Junko laughs aloud. Customers in the ramen house turn their heads towards their direction, trying to find out where the loud laughter was coming from. During lunch, Shion, Junko and Masami eat lunch at the nearby ramen-house. The three of them don't eat in the school cafeteria since the food there's quite expensive.

"Whatever, Junko-chan." The lavender-haired girl frowns. "Ikeda Masami is not Ikeda Masami if she's not late, you know."

"Masami-kun," Shion calls the lavender-haired student's attention. "There's something I noticed here on the piece of paper you gave us the other day."

The blonde girl shows Masami the ruined portion of the paper, where in the writing is completely marred.

"I knew you wrote this. Do you remember this?" Shion asks.

_"…moto… …ru…"_ Masami looks up and starts to think. After being silent for a few seconds, she takes a deep breath.

"I honestly don't remember."

"It figures." Junko's eyes rolled.

"You said you didn't get the person's name, right?" Shion asks again.

"I didn't ask for her name. But, she did mention what her name was somewhere in our conversation and I took note of it there. However, due to my excitement, I kind of forgotten what the name was."

"So you actually wrote it there, Masami-kun?" Junko points at the piece of paper Shion is holding.

"Yes. But look at that part of the paper, the ink got totally marred."

"At least you should have remembered the name, Masami-kun." Shion sighs.

"Sorry. I never thought that would happen." Masami bows her head as she apologized.

" 'Moto' could be any surname that ends with 'moto' like 'Matsumoto' or 'Tsukamoto'." Junko suggests.

"Geez, there are a lot of surnames like that." Shion continues to stare at the ruined writing.

Junko continues. "Or it could be 'Morimoto' or 'Hashimoto' or 'Yamamoto'…"

"Or Minamoto." Masami suddenly blurts out.

"What did you just say?" Shion's eyes widen.

"Minamoto." The lavender-haired girl repeats. "Does that ring a bell, Shion-kun?"

"N-not really."

_…moto… ….ru…_

The blonde girl shakes her head. _No, that can't be._

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies again if this chapter's quite short. Things are actually getting in my way, but I will do my best in the succeeding chapters.


	6. Six

**Author's** **note: **I'm back. My apologies for not updating soon enough. Work is getting in the way. I will update this mostly on the weekends since that's my free time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. My apologies if it's short. Thanks!

* * *

_Six_

_…moto… …ru…_

Shion continues to stare at the piece of paper as she walks towards the girls' locker area. Junko and Masami already made their way home, leaving Shion behind to meet the Performing Arts student.

_Meet PA student at usual hangout spot…back of theater arts building near gazebo._ Shion opens her locker, seeing the orange envelope from this morning. The blonde student gets her books and stuffs them on her bag and finally locks up her locker. As she left the locker area, the students stare at her in complete amazement.

_Is it really true? Shion-san is not entertaining the letters or the presents?_ Whispers fill the entire locker area. Shion just closes her eyes at what she hears and closes the door behind her.

Shion walks briskly towards her destination, the back of the Theater Arts building. Performing Arts students turn their heads as they see the blonde student walking.

_Hey, isn't that the star player of the tennis team?_

_That's her?_

_She's from the Social Science department right?_

_She's a beauty._

Shion hears the students' whispers, causing her to walk a bit faster. Soon enough, she reaches the back of the Theater Arts building and sees the gazebo. Shion sighs in exasperation.

_Geez, that person's not yet here._

"You're the Social Science student, right?" Shion's eyes widen as she hears the voice. She turns around and sees a gold-haired girl standing behind her.

"Yes, I am." Shion answers firmly. "You are…?"

"Taniguchi Aika, second year Performing Arts student. I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Star Player."

"How did you know that?"

"It's no surprise. We're still a part of this school, you know." The gold-haired student giggles.

"My name is Tōmori Shion." The blonde girl introduces herself to Aika. "I'm pleased to meet you, Taniguchi-san." Shion extends a hand out to the gold-haired student. Aika shakes Shion's hand in return.

"So, were you the one who talked to Ikeda-san?" The blonde girl asks.

"No. I'm only here to inform you that the person you'll meet is going to be a bit late, but she's on her way. My apologies." Aika bows her head.

"It's okay. I can wait." Shion smiles. "Thank you, Taniguchi-san."

"Well then, I should take my leave." Aika bows again to pay respect.

"Wait, Taniguchi-san. Who is this person I will be meeting?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the position to answer that. Let that person introduce herself to you." Aika answers. "We don't want to put ourselves in peril due to our department's reputation."

"I understand. Thanks again, Taniguchi-san."

The gold-haired student walks away and leaves the scene. Shion stands under the gazebo, leaning her back against the stone pillar.

_Are they that scared of mingling with the other students?_ Shion wonders.

Shion feels a sudden nostalgia as she waited under the gazebo.

_That night. I still remember…that night…when I finally got to confess my feelings for you. I know I scared you by doing that. And you probably hate me, Chikaru-san. Even so, I'm still waiting. I've been waiting._

The blonde girl's head is bowed down as she thought. A few moments later, sound of footsteps are heard. Shion doesn't turn her head and continues to stare at the gazebo's marble floor.

"Sorry for making you wait." The voice startles Shion and her eyes widen.

_That voice…?!_

"Is something wrong, Miss?" The voice is soft and calm…something Shion could only recognize from one person. Shion shakes her head with her eyes closed.

_No, it can't be…!_

Shon turns slowly and sees the person behind that sweet voice. Her purple eyes amplified as she sees the familiar figure. A girl stands just a few inches away…wearing a pair of red ribbons in her long, silky black hair and her amber orbs blend well with the light of the sunset.

"C-Chikaru-san?" Shion could feel she's stammering. Both her hands are shaking as she looks into the dark-haired girl's amber eyes.

"Yes, that's right. My name is Minamoto Chikaru." The black-haired girl smiles and reaches her hand out. Shion remains silent and feels a twinge of pain in her heart. _She doesn't recognize me anymore. I guess I must have changed so much that she doesn't remember me._

"Have we met before, by any chance, Miss?" Chikaru smiles.

_Your smile…it's still the same. It's still the same smile I've come to love._ Shion feels her eyes warming.

"C-Chikaru-san…" Shion knows she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. Her eyes start to well with tears.

"Is…something the matter, Miss?" The dark-haired girl asks with a concerned tone.

"Chikaru-san!" Shion suddenly holds onto Chikaru's hand. The black-haired girl is startled by Shion's action.

"It's me, Chikaru-san. It's me." Shion starts to sob.

"I'm Shion." The blonde girl whispers. Chikaru's amber orbs widen as she hears the familiar name.

"Is that really you…Shion-san?" Chikaru is still in disbelief. She could feel tears forming from her own eyes. Shion smiles gently and nods her head. The black-haired student calls out Shion's name and embraces the older girl. Shion buries her face on Chikaru's hair, her hand gently stroking the black locks.

"Chikaru-san…" The blonde girl whispers as she tightens the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Shion-san." Said Chikaru in between sobs.

"Shhh, don't." Shion continues to stroke Chikaru's hair to soothe her.

They stay locked in that embrace until the sunset.

* * *

次回予告

"I'm so glad to see you again, Shion-san."

"You didn't even recognize me."

"I'm sorry. You look quite different."

"Really, Chikaru-san?"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "A Dream Come True Chapter Seven."_ "

"This is only just the beginning."

"I'll be waiting, always."


	7. Sept

**Author's note: **And I'm back, finally. Just taking the advantage of the time I have before work starts again. Great timing as I finally got some inspiration back after a long period of writer's block.

to **aguslay**: I know it's kind of surprising for Chikaru not to recognize Shion at first. I kinda stated the change somewhere in this chapter.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. Here's chapter seven of _A Dream Come True: Sept. _Enjoy!

* * *

_Sept_

_It's already dark. Shion-kun's not yet home._ The brown-haired girl stares at the window. Junko turns her head when she hears the sound of her cellphone ringing. She presses the button to answer it.

"Masami-kun?"

"Is Shion-kun still out?" The voice from the other line inquires.

"Yeah, she's not home yet. I'm kinda worried, you know." Says Junko with an anxious tone.

"Well, she does come home late when they have team meetings."

"At least, I know she's with the tennis team." Junko frowns. "I'm just worried because…she's…with a stranger."

"Oh, come on. You're such a worrywart, Junko-chan." Masami's tone is teasing. "She'll be fine. I don't think that person will hurt her or anything."

Junko sighs. "Well, I do hope so. I'll call you if she's still not home by seven."

"Okay, no problem."

"Thanks, Masami-kun." The brown-haired girl ends the short conversation and stares at the window again.

_Shion-kun…_

* * *

Inside the bus, Shion and Chikaru can be seen sitting at the back, with the latter girl's head somewhat resting on Shion's shoulder.

"Chikaru-san?" The blonde girl whispers with hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Just…what kind of…reputation does your department have?" Shion asks.

"It's more of…a tainted reputation." Chikaru replies. "I honestly don't know the complete details. I only got there to our school at the start of the first semester."

"You transferred from another school?"

Chikaru answers. "Yes. My old school was too far from where I live, so I transferred. I felt lucky that the school has the same course so no changes were needed."

Shion smiles and slightly ruffles Chikaru's black hair. "Were you expecting that you'd meet me?"

"I didn't. And I'm sorry if I didn't recognize you at first." Chikaru apologizes. "You look quite different."

"Really?" The blonde girl whispers. "I only cut my hair a bit short."

The black-haired girl nods. "And your face looks different, too. Guess I got used to your old look."

Shion giggles softly. "I can let my hair grow long again if you want."

"No, your hair looks great." The blonde girl blushes at Chikaru's compliment and slightly bows her head.

"Something wrong?"

"I-it's nothing." Shion stammers a bit. They went silent for a few moments. The two of them seemed to have run out of words to say. Shion's eyes continue to stare at her companion's calm face, with her hand still stroking and ruffling Chikaru's black hair.

"Shion-san?" The black-haired girl finally breaks the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you…remember…that night?" Chikaru whispers softly.

Shion remains silent as the memories of that night come to mind. She didn't expect that she would do such a thing to Chikaru. And she knew that the black-haired girl wasn't expecting it either. It was _now or never_. At least, that's what Shion thought. She couldn't believe what was happening. She actually dared to kiss the dark-haired student council president. It hurt her so much to see Chikaru pull away and her eyes start to brim with tears.

_"Shion-san, I can't…"_

_"Chikaru-san… I'm…sorry…"_

_"Don't be, Shion-san. I admire your honesty, but please, give me some time."_

_"I see. I will wait, Chikaru-san."_

_"But, what if it takes long?"_

_"I'll wait…no matter how long it may take. At least I know you'll be giving it a thought."_

* * *

"Shion-san?"

The blonde girl somewhat jolts out of her reverie when her black-haired companion uttered her name.

"I remember everything. I've been feeling scared since that night…because…I've…hurt…you." Shion whispers, tears now form in her purple orbs. Chikaru shakes her head and holds onto Shion's hand.

"I've felt total regret the past three years." Chikaru admits. "I wish I have let you in, Shion-san. I should have let you in…not having to bear that deep regret in my heart."

"Shhh, that's enough." Shion holds her close, still hearing the black-haired girl's soft sobs.

_I remember feeling low…_

_That's right. A few days before graduation, I never saw Chikaru-san around. I've seen her minions around the dorms, the three little girls who were always with her. I found it kind of weird not seeing her with those little girls. I thought then maybe Chikaru-san needed a little privacy. After all, something happened between us that night after the surprise party. It was my fault. I should've not gotten too far. _

_I remember losing hope…_

_So many nights I've thought about Chikaru-san totally forgetting about me. I try my best not to let my roommate see me cry, but I was caught in the act. I didn't tell the poor girl about what was going on. As time went on, that possibility of seeing her again continued to fade. I remember losing all the hope I had. _

_But now we've come to meet again, I feel my hopes returning..._

_I remember all the feelings I have for you and I will remember this day. This day when the loneliness stops._

"It's okay, Chikaru-san."

"Shion…san?"

"I've never forgotten about my feelings for you." The blonde girl smiles.

"Hold me closer, Shion-san. Hold me." The black-haired girl whispers.

Shion grants Chikaru's little request, her arms embracing the slender form…holding her close.

* * *

_Geez, it's almost seven. Shion-kun's still not here._ Junko walks back and forth. The brown-haired girl is about to get her cellphone from her pocket when she hears the sound of the door being opened.

"Shion-kun!" The brown-haired girl exclaims. She runs towards the blonde student, but suddenly stops when she sees a second figure enter the door.

"Sorry for coming home late." Shion pats her roommate's head. Junko looks up to see a girl with red ribbons on her hair. The brown-haired girl's eyes widen as she remembers seeing her face from somewhere.

"Hey, you're the pretty girl from the photo!" Junko exclaims.

"What photo?" Chikaru wonders.

Shion laughs and shows Chikaru the photo sitting on her bedside table.

"You…got to keep this?" The black-haired student feels amazed.

"Yeah." Shion's cheeks slightly blush. "And to think I hated that picture a bit."

"Hey, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Junko pouts. Chikaru giggles at this sight.

"My name is Minamoto Chikaru, second year Performing Arts student and Shion-san's friend." Chikaru extends a hand to the brown-haired student. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Matsumoto Junko. I'm very pleased to meet you, Minamoto-san!" Junko's tone is happy and chirpy. "Wait a minute. Did you say you're a Performing Arts student?"

"Yes, I am." Chikaru answers.

"You're the one who talked to Masami-kun then." Junko concludes.

"I believe so. That friend of yours is really jolly." Chikaru lets out a giggle.

"Yeah, but she's lazy." Says Shion as she puts the picture frame down.

"You kinda see Shizuma-sama in her, I suppose." Chikaru giggles again.

"Well, yeah…" Shion somewhat laughs as she answers.

"I'll order food for us. The food downstairs tastes really great. You should try it, Chikaru-san." Junko says with excitement.

"That'll be nice. Thank you, Junko-san."

The brown-haired girl stands up and leaves the room. Shion and Chikaru sit beside each other; the blonde girl somewhat blushes when she sees Chikaru gazing intently at her.

"I guess…we should eat first before getting straight to business, huh?" Shion laughs.

To her surprise, Chikaru suddenly leans closer, her lips touching Shion's. The blonde girl's eyes widen, with both her hands slowly making their way to Chikaru's back. Their lips stayed locked for a few moments (though for them, it seemed like forever) until Chikaru pulls away.

"Sorry, I couldn't—" Shion cuts Chikaru off and they kiss again. This time, the kiss is more passionate, more aggressive. Soon enough sounds of kissing and gasping fill the room. At that moment, they know that words aren't necessary. They know for certain, the feeling is mutual.

_I love you…_

* * *

**A/N:** The part in italics (Shion's thoughts) include the lines "I remember feeling low... I remember losing hope..." which is from the song _Innocent _by _Our Lady Peace._


	8. Huit

**Author's note: **And I'm back. My apologies for not updating soon enough. I had to read the previous chapter to keep up with this story. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. I really do appreciate it. Here's chapter eight of _A Dream Come True: Huit._ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Huit_

Junko comes running up the stairs with the paper bag in her hands. As she reaches the door, (which wasn't closed) she hears soft whimpers and gasping coming from the inside. Junko stops, slowly peeping from the door, her maroon eyes widen at the sight of her blonde roommate and Chikaru kissing.

_What the…?_ Although Junko sees that kind of thing in anime and movies, she never thought she would see her friend actually kissing someone. Junko knows how reserved her roommate had been, not even entertaining other people's love letters and presents. The brown-haired girl puts a hand on her forehead and sighs. _Now I understand. _Junko muses. _Now I understand why. I'm such an idiot. Shion-kun's heart…there's already someone in it._ The brown-haired girl takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Shion-kun?"

Junko's voice somewhat startles the blonde girl, pulling away from the kiss. Chikaru giggles when she sees Shion's slight frustration.

"What's so funny?" Shion frowns.

"You're so cute when you frown like that." The dark-haired girl whispers. The remark causes the blonde girl to blush.

"Hey, I'm back." Junko enters the room, smiling at the couple seated on the floor.

"You've got bento." Chikaru's senses awaken at the sight of the food.

"It's the favorite among the residents here." Junko hands the bento over to the dark-haired girl.

"Thank you."

"I'll go get us some tea." Shion offers.

"There's a good tea blend we like. Even Masami-kun likes it." Junko says happily.

"That I'd like to try." Chikaru smiles.

"Okay, you two just wait here." Shion stands up and goes to their small kitchen, leaving Chikaru and Junko behind.

"Chikaru-san?"

"Yes?"

"How long…have you known each other?" Junko stammers. "I mean…you and…Shion-kun?"

"I've known her since I started school in Astraea Hill."

"I see." Junko could only say in amazement.

"She's a year older than me. When I came to Astraea, she was already a second year student."

"You weren't in the same school as Shion-kun, right?" Junko asks.

"Right. She attended Spica while I attended Lulim. We see each other quite a lot because we live in the same dormitory."

"The Strawberry Dorms…" Junko whispers.

"That's right." Chikaru smiles. "Shion-san must have told you about that already."

"Chikaru-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Shion-kun?" Junko's eyebrows are furrowed.

The dark-haired girl is startled by the question. "Where is this coming from?"

"Answer my question, Chikaru-san."

Chikaru closes her eyes. "Yes. I love her. I'm sorry if this is all so sudden. You've seen us earlier, right?"

Junko's eyes widen when she hears Chikaru's words. The brown-haired girl simply nods.

"However, I've only realized it as time went by." Chikaru admits. "I really feel regretful…for not letting her in to my heart."

"So, that's why…" Junko realizes. "That's why she never…"

"I would think so." Chikaru cuts her off.

"You...?" Junko stares at the dark-haired girl in amazement. "How did you…?"

Chikaru bows her head. "I've thought of all the possibilities. Don't worry, Junko-san. I won't make her wait any longer."

Shion comes back a few moments and sits down beside the black-haired girl. Junko helps serve the tea for Shion and their visitor. The three of them ate their dinner in companionable silence, with Shion trying to glance secretly at Chikaru.

"Shion-san?"

"Yes?" Shion's face grows pale at the sound of her name being called.

"Can I stay here for the night?" The black-haired girl whispers.

Shion feels her hands getting cold in nervousness. Junko comes to the rescue and happily exclaims, "Why, certainly, Chikaru-san! You know you're always welcome to stay!"

"J-Junko-san?" Shion couldn't believe what she just heard.

Chikaru winks an eye at Shion, causing the latter girl's face to grow paler. "You still have your report to work on, remember?"

"Oh…yeah…" Shion suddenly remembers. "But, what about your folks? Aren't they gonna look for you or something?"

"Don't worry, I live by myself." Chikaru replies.

"Okay, looks like it's all settled! Chikaru-san's gonna be sleeping over. Yay!" Junko exclaims with excitement.

Shion and Chikaru stare at each other as the jolly brown-haired girl jumps around.

"Oh, my. She's yet another jolly girl." Chikaru giggles softly. "It somehow reminds me of Kizuna."

As Shion cleans the table, Chikaru holds onto her hand whispers, "Let me help."

"Hey, you're our visitor. You shouldn't be doing that." Shion could feel her cheeks warming up.

* * *

Time went by so fast. They didn't even notice that it was past midnight. Junko still stares in amazement on things she has found out about Chikaru—about what she does, and why she took up Performing Arts as her course. During the course of their interview with Chikaru, Junko found out about her superb acting skills. Shion remembers Chikaru being cast for _Madame Butterfly._ Though she wasn't the main character, her acting was the most superb. Of course, who wouldn't forget _Carmen?_

_She was really beautiful in that costume. _Shion recalls that scene—when Chikaru gloriously shone in the limelight during the bullfight in Seville. _Too bad, her foot got injured during the play and Nagisa-san had to replace her in the final act. Nonetheless, she was really beautiful. And even now, she is…very beautiful._

Junko yawns while she shuts down her laptop. The interview with Chikaru was quite jolly for the most part. The three of them would giggle when something funny would come up.

"It's nice to have a jolly roommate like Junko-san."

"Yeah. She's really a handful." Shion heaves a sigh.

"Here are the extra bed sheets and pillows, Shion-kun."

"Thanks, Junko-san. Chikaru-san, you can sleep on my bed." Shion readies herself to sleep on the floor when Junko suddenly hits her head with a pillow.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Chikaru-san is our visitor. She should sleep in a bed." Shion rubs her forehead.

"Why don't we share the bed, then?" Chikaru suggests. This causes Shion to blush, while Junko grins wryly.

"Eh, Shion-kun's blushing."

"N-no, I'm not!" Shion exclaims. The brown-haired girl winks an eye at Chikaru—the latter girl smiles and beckons to Shion to come close.

"It's okay. We can share the bed." Chikaru whispers. "I don't want to see you sleeping on the floor."

Shion closes her eyes and sits down on the bed. "All right, you win." On the other bed, Junko giggles softly and faces the opposite direction. Shion lies down beside the dark-haired girl.

"Good night."

"Good night." Shion and Chikaru say in unison.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Shion-san?"

"Huh?" Shion's eyes open as she hears Chikaru whisper. "N-nothing. I…couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Shion-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…for making you wait for so long."

"Huh?" Shion slightly turns her head and sees Chikaru's amber orbs gaze at her intently.

"Don't worry; I won't make you wait any longer." Chikaru wraps her arms on Shion's waist, planting a kiss on the latter girl's lips. The blonde girl closes her eyes and returns the kiss eagerly, shifting slightly to embrace the dark-haired girl. They continue their passionate kiss, both of their hands somewhat roaming their bodies and slowly removing each other's night robes. The blanket somewhat still covers the two of them, cuddling each other's form closer. The kiss is broken after a few moments, with Shion and Chikaru both panting for breath.

"Thank you, Chikaru-san."

"I know it's not yet too late. And I'm glad you waited for me." Chikaru leans closer to Shion's ear, nibbling the earlobe slightly. The gesture causes Shion to squirm a little.

"I love you, Shion-san." The dark-haired girl's declaration is soft, but loud enough to reach Shion's ears…and her heart.

"I love you, too." Shion kisses Chikaru's forehead and tightens her embrace, the younger girl feeling her warmth.

* * *

次回予告

"Thank you, Shion-san."

"Hey, you're making it sound like it's the end."

"I'm sorry. We all know that it's not the end yet."

"You scared me right there, Chikaru-san."

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "A Dream Come True Chapter Nine."_ "

"Good luck with your report, Shion-san."

"Everything's gonna be steamy from here on!"

"Geez, Junko-san."


	9. Neuf

**Author's note: **I'm back again. Glad I was able to get another chapter uploaded within the day. As what I've indicated in the summary, the rating of this story may change as it progresses. Don't worry, "it" will happen soon. For now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Here's chapter nine of _A Dream Come True: Neuf._ I do appreciate the reviews very much. Thanks!

* * *

_Neuf_

"Something wrong, Shion-kun?"

"Huh?" The blonde shifts and sees Junko sitting on her bed. 'It's still early. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was about to lie back down," Junko whispers. "It's just that…I noticed you were awake, too."

Shion remains silent and stares at the sleeping black-haired girl beside her.

"Maybe a cup of tea would calm you down." The brown-haired girl lets out a smile.

"I'd prefer a cup of coffee."

Junko frowns when she hears the word "coffee."

"That won't do you any good. It's a stimulant, you know. "

Shion tries to stifle her laughter, as she doesn't want to wake Chikaru, who is sleeping soundly.

"She's…like an angel, isn't she?" Shion whispers. Junko nods her head in agreement.

* * *

"You seem to have read my mind, Junko-san." Shion puts her teacup down and closes her eyes.

"So, she's the reason." Junko concludes.

"Huh?" The blonde girl's purple eyes widen.

"It's because you've been waiting for her."

"You're right." Shion takes another sip after saying that.

"The nights I've seen you cry yourself to sleep…" Junko continues. "She was the reason for that, right?"

"It was my feeling of hopelessness." Shion answers. "I honestly didn't know if it was worth waiting."

"It turns out that it is." Junko looks up and smiles at the blonde girl. "I'm very happy for you, Shion-kun."

"Thank you." Shion bows her head, her hands feeling the warmth of the teacup.

"So, when will you ask her out?" Junko asks curiously.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't have plans of taking her out on a date." Junko frowns. "I mean, you should."

"I honestly don't know where to begin."

"Well, you can probably start from something small." Junko rubs her chin. "Maybe have lunch together one time... Something like that. Anyway, it's still up to you."

"Start from something small, huh?"

"Yeah." The brown-haired girl stands up and gets something from her bedside drawer.

"What's that?"

"Tickets." Junko answers and hands over the tickets to her roommate. Shion's eyes widen in surprise as she sees the tickets handed by Junko.

"The theme park?"

"My brother works there, so I always get free tickets." Junko grins wryly. "I'm sick and tired of that place and I know you haven't been there yet."

"Junko-san…"

"So, I thought maybe you should go there with Chikaru-san. Those are ride-all-you-can tickets, and I bet you'll have fun."

Shion shakes her head and laughs inwardly. She hugs the brown-haired girl from behind, causing the latter to blush.

"Thank you, Junko-san."

"You're welcome." Junko whispers. "People who are dear to Shion-san are also dear to me."

* * *

"Rise and shine, roommates!"

A jolly Junko exclaims as she opens the windows. The warm sunlight causes Shion's eyes to open. She turns her head to the side and sees Chikaru's sleeping face, with her hands holding onto Shion's arm. Shion strokes Chikaru's black locks, the contact somewhat makes the younger girl whimper. The dark-haired girl's eyes slowly open, seeing Shion stare at her lovingly.

"Good morning."

Chikaru smiles, her fingers touch the blonde girl's cheek. "Good morning."

"You seem to have slept well."

"Yes." Chikaru whispers.

"Hey, breakfast is almost ready!" Junko calls out from the small kitchen. "We also have lavender tea."

"Don't we have coffee?" Shion says while stretching her arms.

"Coffee is not good for you. You should know that by now." Junko's tone was nagging, leaving a slightly annoyed Shion in sight. The look on the blonde girl's face made Chikaru giggle.

"Hey, that's not funny." Shion's eyebrows were furrowed.

"You still get annoyed easily." Chikaru continues to chuckle. Shion's cheeks blush and she turns her head away.

"I'll go and get the table set up." Shion stands up and begins setting up the table. She doesn't look at the black-haired girl, but she can still hear the soft, sweet giggles—making her heart skip a beat. Suddenly, she feels arms wrapping around her waist. The younger woman cuddles Shion close and rests her head on the blonde girl's shoulder. Shion's closes her eyes, with her hands holding onto Chikaru's.

"Oh, my."

The couple looks up and sees Junko heaving a sigh.

"You two can do the mushy stuff later…once you're both full." The brown-haired girl sounded serious.

'You're right." Chikaru winks an eye at Shion, with the latter girl's cheeks blushing.

"I hope you enjoy the food, although it's quite simple." The brown-haired girl bows her head.

"It looks delicious, Junko-san."

"Junko-san's sashimi is very delicious." Shion says with a smile.

"Really? That I'd like to try."

"Hey, you heard her. Go ahead and give her one." Junko pokes Shion's arm.

"Eh?"

"Oh, come on. You aren't being sweet, Shion-kun." Junko pokes the blonde girl's arm again.

Shion heaves a sigh and finally gives in. "Here you go."

"Aww!" Junko exclaims as she sees Shion feed the black-haired girl.

"It's…really good, Junko-san."

"Thank you, Chikaru-san." Junko bows her head in appreciation of Chikaru's compliment.

After breakfast, Junko decided to have Chikaru take a shower first, the three of them ending up taking turns. When Shion's turn came, Junko sat down and helped Chikaru comb her hair.

"Chikaru-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please promise me one thing?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me that you won't make Shion-kun cry."

Chikaru's eyes widened and saw the seriousness in Junko's maroon orbs.

"I know that's a stupid request. But, I just don't want to see Shion-kun cry again."

Chikaru shook her head. "It's not a stupid request, Junko-san. I honestly want to thank you. You really look out for Shion-san."

"Of course. She's my friend."

"Don't worry. I won't make her cry." Chikaru says with a smile.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Chikaru raises her right hand as part of her pledge.

"Thank you, Chikaru-san."

* * *

"Thank you very much." Chikaru bows her head. "I really had fun."

"Don't mention it!" Junko exclaims. "Please remember you're always welcome."

"Thank you, Junko-san. It was a pleasure meeting you." Chikaru and Junko shook hands. Before leaving, the black-haired girl turns around and embraces Shion, leaving the latter stunned.

"Thank you, Shion-san."

"I should be the one thanking you." Shion returns the hug.

Junko suddenly pulls onto Shion's sleeve, causing her eyes to widen.

"What?"

Junko lets out a mischievous grin. "Ahem, you've forgotten."

"Oh." Shion suddenly remembers about the free tickets Junko gave her earlier.

"What is it?" Chikaru wonders.

"Well…" Shion feels quite nervous. "I was wondering if…you can come with me next weekend."

Junko smiles as she sees Shion show the tickets to the black-haired girl.

"Sure! I'd love to." Came Chikaru's cheerful reply.

Shion's eyes gleam with happiness as she hears the black-haired girl's answer. "That's…great. I'll see you next weekend, then."

"Okay." Chikaru leans in and kisses Shion's lips. The blonde girl's cheeks redden, while Junko couldn't help but gasp.

"I'll be going now. Thanks again." A cab stops in front of them and Chikaru gets in. As the cab left, Chikaru waved her hand at Shion and Junko. Once the cab disappeared from their view, Junko hit Shion's back, which almost made the blonde girl choke.

"Woohoo! Score!" Junko exclaimed.

Shion smiled at the thought. _I can't wait to see you again, Chikaru-san._

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be very interesting.


	10. Dix

**Author's note: **Here's chapter ten of _A Dream Come True: Dix._ My apologies for not updating the story soon enough. I am currently working on the next chapter. That chapter will start the changes in pace and in rating. And that chapter will be the longest, too, I hope. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Dix_

"I see. They apparently know each other, huh?" Masami rubs her chin.

"Yup, way back in junior high school." Junko says as she closes her locker.

"So, is it true that you asked her out?" Masami shot Shion with a naughty grin.

"Eh?" Shion's face grew pale.

"Yup, Shion-kun and Chikaru-san will go on a date." Junko shows the pair of tickets she gave Shion the night before.

"Hey, these are tickets for the theme park." Masami's eyes widened. "What are you up to, Junko-chan?"

"Oh, come on, Masami-kun. You still don't get it." Junko's eyebrows furrowed.

"I asked her to come with me next weekend." Shion whispered.

"And she said yes!" Junko exclaimed. "Score, baby!"

The other students' eyes widen when they heard these words from the jolly brown-haired girl.

_"Shion-sama asked someone out?"_

_"Who is that lucky person?"_

_"And Matsumoto-san acts as a bridge for them."_

_"Geez, that person sure is lucky."_

These words didn't escape Masami's sharp ears. Her eyebrows twitched as she turned around, causing the other students to step back.

"Shion-kun, Junko-chan," Masami whispered. "Let's go."

The lavender-haired girl started walking, with Shion and Junko following her lead.

"I'm sorry. I just get easily irritated when that thing happens." Masami continued walking.

"It'll be big news real soon." Junko looked around. She saw other students staring at them.

"You can't avoid this from spreading, Shion-kun." Masami mumbled.

"I know that. Everyone will find out eventually." Shion bowed her head. "I'm just worried…"

"Worried about what?" Junko wondered.

"I know." Masami kept her voice down. "Because she's a Performing Arts student. She might get bullied."

"I still don't understand what Chikaru-san meant." Shion suddenly remembers. "She said the college of Performing Arts has a 'tainted' reputation."

"Do you know anything about that, Masami-kun?" Junko whispered.

"I'll tell you about it once school's over." Masami replied. "Let's get back to class."

"Okay."

* * *

"Really, Aika-san?" The black-haired girl giggled.

"Was that a wrong thing to ask, Chikaru-san?" The gold-haired girl blushed.

"It's not that." Chikaru continued her sketching. "Why did you say that I am…'blooming?' "

"Well, you seem so…radiant today." Aika bowed her head. "Not that you aren't radiant every day, but…"

"I'm very surprised that you noticed that." Chikaru puts her pencil down. "Honestly, I'm…really happy."

"I see. Something good must have happened." Aika smiled.

"I finally saw her again…after three years."

"Is she a good friend of yours, Chikaru-san?"

Chikaru smiled. "She's…more than that, I would say."

"I see." Aika's face became solemn as she heard the words. _More than a friend, huh?_ The gold-haired girl stared blankly at the window.

"I didn't recognize her at first. I really got used to her old look." Chikaru admitted.

"You said…she's more than a friend." Aika murmured. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I finally let that person into my heart…" Chikaru giggled. "…after making her wait for three years."

"I'm happy for you, Chikaru-san." Aika said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Aika-san." Chikaru's tone was grateful. "She already asked me out. To be honest, it will be my first time to go on a date."

"I see." The gold-haired student tried to hide her sadness by bowing her head.

"Is something wrong, Aika-san?"

"I-it's nothing." Aika stammered. "If she already asked you out on a date, you must look your very best."

"You're right." Chikaru blushed at the thought.

"Will she take you out to dinner?"

"Actually, it will be a date to the theme park." Chikaru replied.

"Well, that's not bad. I bet it'll be fun." The gold-haired student said. "Then you must go ahead and give her a present when you meet."

"That's a great idea, Aika-san!" Chikaru exclaimed.

"What do you think she would like?"

"Hmm…" Chikaru started to ponder. "Now that you mentioned that, I wonder what kind of present would I give Shion-san?"

Aika's eyes widened. _Shion-san?_

"What do you think, Aika-san?" Chikaru turned and saw Aika, her head bowed.

"Aika-san?"

"Uh, I'm sorry." Aika regained her composure. "Did you say her name was Shion?"

"Yes. Her name's Tōmori Shion." Chikaru replied gleefully.

"I see." Aika whispered. _She's the one, huh?_

"Honestly, it's been a while since I've seen her." Chikaru walked back and forth. "I wouldn't know what she'd like."

"A tennis racket would be nice." Aika uttered.

"A tennis racket?" Chikaru wondered.

"Well, a good tennis player like her would appreciate that." The gold-haired student smiled. "She's the star player of our school's tennis team. I bet she would like that for a present."

"I see." Chikaru's eyes sparkled. "Then I'll go ahead and take your suggestion."

Aika closes her eyes and laughs softly.

"Thank you, Aika-san."

"Don't mention it." Aika gazed at Chikaru and she saw the happiness in her eyes. She just smiled and bowed her head.

* * *

"Hey, Junko-chan."

"What is it?" The brown-haired girl whispered.

"Look at Shion-kun." Masami pointed her finger at the blonde girl staring at the window. "She seems to be daydreaming."

"Ah, that's what happens when you fall in love." Junko sighed. "But look at her. I've never seen her smile like that. I can tell she's really happy."

"How can you tell?" Masami wondered.

"Being her roommate for two years, I should know." Junko closed her eyes. "That smile on her face right now is something I've never seen in those two years."

"Junko-chan…" Masami stared at her classmate in awe.

"I somewhat knew that Shion-kun felt so lonely." Junko continued. "I kinda felt that she had been waiting for someone."

"And Chikaru-san was that person…" The lavender-haired girl whispered.

"But I'm very happy, Masami-kun." Junko's eyes welled with tears. "Because Shion-kun's not gonna cry anymore."

"Junko-chan…" Masami came close and wiped Junko's tears. "You really look out for Shion-kun."

"She's our friend, Masami-kun."

"I'm also glad to see that she's happy." Masami mumbled as she looked at the blonde girl, who was still staring at the window as the bus sped down the road towards home.

* * *

次回予告

"Shion-kun's still staring at the window."

"Ah, the magic of love, indeed."

"Hey, I can hear you there, guys."

"What a sharp pair of ears you have, Shion-kun."

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "A Dream Come True Chapter Eleven."_ "

"I'm feeling really nervous."

"The date will be on the next chapter!"

"It will be a mushy, naughty chapter!"

"Geez…"


	11. Onze

**Author's note: **Here's the eleventh chapter. My apologies if I have to divide it, leaving the rest of Shion and Chikaru's date in the next chapter. A few things actually got into my way, not to mention that writer's block is at it again. Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. The OC's finally get their chance at love. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's Chapter _Eleven: Onze._ Thanks a lot for the reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

_Onze_

"Hey there."

The orange-haired girl is surprised to see the black-haired girl approaching.

"Good morning, Etoile-sama."

"Still working hard on a Saturday, Kizuna-san?" Yaya giggles softly.

"Well, it'll be the first time for Astraea Hill to have such an event." Kizuna rubs her chin. "It's quite a challenge for us."

"That's true." Yaya sighs.

"I wish Chikaru-sama was still here. She'll have all the good ideas to make an event successful."

"Lulim's 'Queen of All Clubs.' " Yaya chuckles at the thought. "Come to think of it, I wonder how our senpai's are doing now that they're on the outside world."

"I just hope they're not being bullied." Kizuna frowns.

"Well, Chikaru-san is not the type of person who'd be bullied."

"But Chikaru-sama is very sweet and modest." Kizuna tries to protest.

"You have a point there." Yaya gives it a thought. "She's nothing like Tōmori-san."

"When you think of it, Tōmori-san is really scary." Kizuna recalls. "Remember how she'd argue with Rokujou-san during meetings?"

"At least that rivalry was put to rest when Tamao-san became president. She seemed to be in good terms with Kiyashiki-sama."

"I agree." Kizuna crosses her legs. "I am still so amazed of Chikaru-sama having been elected twice."

"Everyone in Lulim really looks up to her." Yaya folds her arms and stares at the window. "It's a quality that could've made her an Etoile."

"But you know our school, Yaya-san. We are not after the prestige of being Etoile." Kizuna says firmly.

"I know that." Yaya furrows her eyebrows a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Etoile-sama." Kizuna stammers at her words.

"It's alright. No harm done." Yaya shakes her head. "But you know, I felt so much pressure when I ran for Etoile with Tsubomi."

"Of course, it's not easy to be rivals with Miator." Kizuna somewhat nibbles the tip of her pen. "Most of their Etoile candidates win."

"It wasn't that reason." Yaya's face becomes solemn. "The prestige of being Etoile and raising Spica's flag—those were the things that burdened me a lot."

"I can imagine how hard that was." Kizuna whispers.

"But I completely understood later on why the Etoile is a pair." Yaya smiles. "To survive, humans must help each other. And being Etoile, having a partner is to work together, share each other's burdens and fulfill our responsibilities together."

"So, it's like when you're in relationship with someone." Kizuna still nibbles the tip of her pen.

"You could say that." Yaya chuckles. "To be honest, I never thought I'd be who I am now if it weren't for her."

"Yaya-san..." Kizuna stares at the dark-haired Spican in astonishment.

"You know how irritated I used to get back then…thinking of Tsubomi as a bratty, noisy first year. That pink-haired brat who'd always tag herself along." Yaya laughs softly. "But somehow, I've come to love that bratty attitude of hers. And I have no regrets. We'd still argue a lot, even now that we're both Etoile. I know she's like that, because she wants to make sure that we are doing the right thing…that we are doing our jobs right. She's been like that, making sure that I…no, we are both in the right path."

"Tsubomi-san sure is a nice person." Kizuna finally stops nibbling her pen.

"She's a brat." Yaya giggles. "But yeah, she's really nice."

"Etoile-sama?" Kizuna calls out.

"Yes?"

"I…wonder how she's doing…"

"You mean Remon-san?"

Kizuna simply nods. The dark-haired Etoile drapes an arm on her shoulder.

"You two still haven't made up?"

Kizuna nods again.

"I know it's none of my business, but you probably should go ahead and talk to Remon-san. You can't always make yourself distant."

"'I've been so inconsiderate." Kizuna eyes well with tears. "I didn't even think about her feelings…"

Yaya embraces the orange-haired girl and cradles her head to her shoulder. "It'll be okay. It's not yet too late, Kizuna-san."

"But what if…? What if she…?" Kizuna says as she sobbed.

"I'm sure Remon-san is not that cold-hearted." Yaya whispers. "You know her better more than I do."

"I'm scared. What if she doesn't want to hear me out?" Kizuna's tone is uncertain.

"She will hear you out." Yaya whispers. "I know she will. You don't need to be scared."

A knock on the door is heard. Yaya pulls away and wipes the tears from Kizuna's eyes.

"It's open."

The door opens, revealing a standing Remon-holding a pile of paperwork in her hands.

"Good morning, Etoile-sama." The Lulim president bows her head in respect.

"Good morning, Natsume-kaichou." Yaya greets Remon in return. "My goodness, that's a lot of paperwork you got there."

"All of them are finished. You can take your time looking at these." Remon said modestly. "Should you find them acceptable, you can sign them."

"I know I'll need Pinky's help." Yaya heaves a sigh. "Very well, I should go ahead and work with these. I'll take my leave."

Kizuna's eyes widen as she sees the dark-haired Etoile wink an eye at her.

"See you around." Yaya says casually and finally leaves. Remon and Kizuna stared at each other briefly and in silence, until the latter girl turns her head away.

"Um…" Remon tries to break that silence.

"What?" Kizuna's head is still turned away.

"Kizuna-chan." Remon pleads. "Just hear me out, please."

Kizuna feels sad when she sees tears from Remon's maroon orbs.

"Let's go by the lake." Kizuna offers.

"Eh?" Remon seemed surprised.

"Let's go." Kizuna's tone is firm. The Lulim president soon follows her lead.

* * *

"Idiot!" Masami exclaims and hits Shion's head with her hand.

"Oww!" Shion rubs the back of her head. Junko's eyes widen while Masami gets a towel.

"Geez, Shion-kun. That's not pomade." The lavender-haired girl wipes the excess cream from Shion's hair.

"Sorry. You know I'm not good in this kind of stuff." Shion gets the towel from Masami and helps herself.

"Your hair is still long, Shion-kun. You don't need too much of this." Junko helps her roommate comb her hair.

"You wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful hair, Shion-sama." Masami lets out a naughty grin.

Shion blushes, with Junko and Masami giggling from behind.

"You really look good, Shion-kun." Masami looks at Shion from head to toe. "You better nail this date."

"Did you get Chikaru-san a present?" Junko's tone is curious.

"Yeah." Shion answers, her eyes stare at the small box on her bedside table.

"Eh? I wonder what's inside that small box…" Junko grins wryly.

"It's for her eyes only, you know." Shion winks an eye at her brown-haired roommate.

"Boo!" Junko frowns.

"It's done." The lavender-haired girl ties the ribbon on Shion's hair. "Take a look at yourself in the mirror."

"It's wonderful!" Junko's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you." Shion cheeks blush. The warmth on her face could tell she's a bit embarrassed.

"The prince is meeting her princess!" Junko jumps around. "It's like a fairy tale."

"Prince?" Shion's cheeks blush even more. _The prince and her princess, huh? It doesn't seem a bad idea._ The blonde girl giggled inwardly.

"Hey, you should get going." Masami taps the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Good luck, Shion-kun!" Junko exclaims.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." And with that, Shion leaves the room.

Junko sits down on the floor, leaning her back on the bedside table.

"Thank goodness."

"Eh?" The lavender-haired girl wonders.

"She's finally gone." Junko heaves a sigh.

"Uh, just what do you mean by that?" Masami rolls her eyes.

"Masami-kun…" Junko's tone becomes serious.

"What is it?" Masami could feel her hands shake.

"I've…always wanted…to spend the time alone with you." Junko looks up, her eyes gleam with something…something that Masami has never seen before.

"Junko…chan?"

"Masami-kun…" Junko leans closer, the lavender-haired girl suddenly feels strange.

_I…I…can't…move. What's going on? _Masami's mind is in disarray.

Junko's eyes widen suddenly, realizing how close she is to Masami. The brown-haired girl makes distance and sits back down on the floor.

"I'm…sorry…" Junko could feel tears welling on her eyes. "What…was I thinking…?"

The brown-haired girl tries to stifle her sobs. Still confused, Masami moves closer, letting Junko rest her head on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Masami ruffles Junko's brown locks.

"I…envy…Shion-kun…" Junko says in between sobs.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Masami whispers.

"I-it's not that…" The brown-haired girl protests. "I feel sorry for myself."

"Why?"

"The person I love has always been near and yet…and yet…"

"I see. So, you love her. You love Shion-kun." Masami concludes.

"No…"

"Huh?" Masami turns to see Junko gazing at her eyes; the maroon orbs are bright with unshed tears. Sea green orbs stare back in compassion.

"It's…not her. It's you…Masami-kun."

The confession hits Masami right in the chest. She isn't sure how she would react to such a declaration. Being her classmate for three years, she has always thought of Junko having feelings for Shion. _Could it be?_ Masami muses. _Could it be that all this time, she just…made it look that she has feelings for Shion?_

Masami shakes her head, causing the brown-haired girl to bow her head.

"I know…I know I'm not the type of person you'll…" Junko continues to weep. "…you'll fall in love with."

Suddenly, Masami leans closer; her lips soon touch Junko's. Their lips remained locked for a few moments—with Junko's eyes closing and her arms clinging on Masami's shoulders. The lavender-haired girl pulls away from the kiss and slightly pokes Junko's forehead.

"Idiot." Masami mumbles, her cheeks blushing as she gazed at Junko's maroon orbs.

"Masami-kun…?" Junko sees how deep Masami's gaze is, her hand soon touches the lavender-haired girl's cheek.

"And I thought you're in love with Shion." Masami grins wryly. "I do feel quite relieved."

"What?" Junko seems confused.

"The truth is…" Masami somewhat gathers her courage. "I…also…love you."

Tears begin to fall from Junko's eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The emotion is overwhelming; Junko couldn't help but hug her friend back. The sudden embrace caused them both to fall on the floor.

"Masami-kun…" The brown-haired girl continues to sob.

Masami wipes the tears from Junko's eyes; her fingers touch the soft skin of Junko's cheek. She finds herself drawing her head closer to Junko. The brown-haired girl closes her eyes as she waits for that moment. As Junko's eyelids shut, she feels warm lips touching hers. Soon their kiss gets heated; with need surfacing as their hands roam bodies. Their desire elevate as the minutes pass.

* * *

"Sorry for making you wait!" Shion exclaims.

"Oh, no need to apologize." Chikaru giggles. "I just came here as well."

"Oh!" Shion suddenly remembers. "Here's a present for you."

Shion blushes as she hands the small box to Chikaru. The black-haired girl smiles as she holds the box.

"Thank you."

Chikaru's sweet words made Shion's cheeks blush in a deeper shade of red. "I…hope…you like it."

"I also have a present for you." Chikaru hands over her present to Shion. The blonde girl wonders what the present could be.

"We'll open our presents later…at the same time." Shion says with a smile.

"Great idea." Chikaru nods her head in agreement.

"For now…let's go and have fun." Shion hands Chikaru her ticket. The black-haired girl's eyes gleam in excitement.

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies for leaving a cliffhanger. I thought of having the rest of their date appear at Chapter _Twelve._ That chapter would be mushier and "it" will happen, finally.


	12. Douze

**Author's note:** Here's Chapter Twelve: _Douze._ This chapter is the longest chapter in this story to date. I didn't include the 次回予告 due to me losing ideas on what to put on that segment. I worked on this chapter for almost 24 hours. Changing the rating to M because of "it" happening here. (Finally!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Douze_

"Wow!" Chikaru marvels at the sight of a dancing fountain at the center of the theme park.

"Amazing!" Shion stares at the fountain in awe. "Is it also your first time here?"

"Yes." Chikaru replies.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Shion blushes. The dark-haired girl giggles at this sight.

"They have crane games here. This is awesome." Chikaru points to the nearby stall where kids and teenagers play crane games. Shion laughs as she follows the dark-haired girl.

"What do you want, Shion-chan?" Chikaru asks naughtily.

"Huh?" The warmth on Shion's cheeks could tell that she's blushing deeply.

"One thing you don't know…is that I'm good at crane games." Chikaru smiles. "Just point at what you want. I'll get it for you."

Shion smiles inwardly, her eyes gazing at the cute brown stuffed cat.

"How cute." The black-haired girl chuckled. "I never thought you were into plushies."

Shion turns away, trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Hey, are you mad…?" Chikaru whispered.

Shion shook her head and smiled. "What shall I get for you, Chikaru ojou-sama?"

"Ara, you're making me blush." The black-haired girl's cheeks reddened. "I'll be happy with whatever you'll get."

Shion laughed inwardly. "Then let's see who's better at crane games then."

"You're on." Chikaru's tone was chirpy.

* * *

"Wow, amazing!" Tamao's eyes gleam as she sees Miyuki taking something out of the cabinet.

"It's been a while since I've played this." Miyuki says as she plucks the strings. "It's a bit out of tune."

Tamao embraces the older girl and whispered, "After you fix that, can I hear you play a song?"

"Sure." Miyuki says as she turns the tuning pegs.

Tamao yelps in good cheer. "I'll finally get to see your musical side."

Miyuki only giggles, a content smile is seen on her face as she feels Tamao's embrace tighten.

* * *

"Ow!" Yaya rubs the back of her head.

"You're falling asleep again." Tsubomi's face is frowned with the rolled newspaper in one hand.

"Sorry." Yaya yawns and stretches her arms a bit.

"I hope Remon-san and Kizuna-san have made up." Tsubomi mumbles.

"We can only hope for the best."

* * *

_I did it!_ Shion smiles as she gets the prize from the crane game. She walks slowly, just behind Chikaru and puts the cute bear hat on her head.

"Ara." Chikaru laughs as she feels Shion hugging her from behind. "How did you know I wanted this?"

"I didn't know." Shion admits. "I just thought you'd be really cute when you wear it."

"Thank you, Shion-chan." Chikaru kisses the blonde girl's cheek—her face starts to blush. Chikaru soon gives Shion the stuffed cat she just got from the crane game.

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's try the rides!" Chikaru exclaims.

"Eh? Already?" Shion's face grew a bit pale.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Shion-chan." Chikaru winks an eye.

Shion stammers at her words. "N-no, I'm not!"

"Come on, let's go!" The dark-haired girl holds onto Shion's hand and they walk together towards the carousel. They made sure they get to sit next to each other. Chikaru giggles as she hears the excitement from the children who are with them. Soon, the carousel starts to make rounds. The blonde girl glances at Chikaru secretly, smiling inwardly as she hears the black-haired girl giggling sweetly.

"Shion-chan!" Chikaru calls out.

"Yeah?"

"How old were you when you first rode a carousel?"

"Ten, I would guess." Shion answers. "How about you?"

"When I was nine." Chikaru replies. "When my parents took me to a theme park at the end of the school year. My grades were good then, so it was sort of a treat."

"I see." Shion's eyes widen. "My first time in a carousel was also during the end of the school year."

"Really? Where was it?" Chikaru asks.

"In Tokyo Disneyland."

"What a coincidence." Chikaru thinks and an image starts to play in her mind. Her eyes gleam in joy as she remembers that day back when she was nine years old.

_I remember back then, there was this girl who always stared at me during the carousel ride. Her eyes were deep purple and her hair was blonde. She really looked cute with the pink ribbon in her hair, too. When we got to look at each other's eyes for the first time, I saw her cheeks blush, and she turned away. I might have intimidated her. When I looked again, she wasn't there anymore._

_But luckily I saw her again near the fountain. She seemed lonely so I approached her. And though she was shy, she managed to smile at me. I managed to have her talk to me and I didn't fail. We really had fun talking about a lot of stuff._

At the same time, memories play in Shion's mind as she continues to stare at Chikaru. She gets reminded of the same memory, when was ten years old.

_I tend to seclude myself from the rest of the crowd. I was surprised to see that cute little girl from the carousel approach me at the fountain. I really had fun talking to her, though I know she was a stranger. Her smile was really beautiful…I couldn't forget it. And I saw that smile again…when I met you, Chikaru. When I met you in Astraea Hill, I've always thought that you were that little girl._

The carousel ride soon ended. Shion helps Chikaru get off, the black-haired girl's brown eyes gaze into deep purple orbs.

"Were you that lonely girl, Shion-chan?"

Shion could feel her eyes warming. "I knew it. You were that little girl."

Chikaru nods, with Shion's eyes almost shedding tears. "Now I know why I fell in love with you. I've already felt it…even back when I was younger."

It is now Chikaru's turn to blush. "I'm…very touched."

"Come on." Shion holds onto her hand. "Let's try the other rides."

Chikaru simply nods and follows the blonde girl's lead. They spent their day trying out all the rides of the theme park, from the roller coaster, the drop tower (which made Shion's heart thump really hard), the bumper cars, to giant tea cups, the water slide, the rapid river ride and the large pirate ship that swings back and forth. They finally take a break after that last ride. They sat down on a bench near the fountain. Chikaru watched in amazement as the water in the fountain danced, somewhat matching the music heard in the background.

They finally decide to open their presents at the same time. Chikaru sees a pair of silver earrings inside the small box.

"Thank you, Shion-chan. They're beautiful."

Shion's eyes widen as she she opened the present Chikaru has for her. The blonde girl smiles as she takes out the tennis racket from its bag.

"Thank you, Chikaru-san."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you like it." The black-haired girl smiled.

Shion sees Chikaru's eyes gleam as she took the earrings out of the box.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"I really do. Can you help me put them on?"

"Sure." Shion stood up and helped Chikaru put the earrings on.

"Thank you, Shion-chan."

Shion bowed her head. "You're…welcome."

"I think we missed the Ferris wheel." Chikaru remembers. Shion's eyes amplified at the sound of those two words.

"What's the matter? You don't want to try it?"

"No, it's not that." Shion stutters. _The Ferris wheel ride, huh?_

* * *

_"What?" Shion frowned._

_"It'll be sweet, Shion-kun!" Junko exclaimed. "If you're gonna ride the Ferris wheel, do it during sunset. The view up there will be most beautiful. And then…"_

_"And then?" Shion raised an eyebrow._

_"And then when you're up there, you go and kiss her!" Junko exclaimed. "How cute!"_

_"I won't do something like that." Shion stuttered._

_"Eh?" Masami chuckled. "You're missing the point, Shion-kun. That's gonna be the sweetest moment during your date!"_

_"Is that so?" Shion seemed not convinced._

* * *

Shion finally made a decision. "Why not give it a try? The view up there is best during the sunset."

Chikaru agreed. "Let's go, then."

Shion got into the pod first. Chikaru sat beside her, her hand still holding onto Shion's. As the wheel turned, Chikaru somewhat felt that Shion was shaking.

"Don't tell me you're nervous." Chikaru giggled softly. "We did the roller coaster ride earlier. That's more extreme compared to this."

Shion remains silent. Her eyes widened as she finally saw the view from where they are, the sunset somewhat blending with the sea waters.

"So beautiful." Chikaru marveled at this sight.

"It is." Shion agreed. She somehow gathered her courage and leaned her face close to Chikaru. The latter girl closed her eyes in anticipation and finally felt her lips locking with Shion's. Her hands wrapped Shion's waist and slowly raised her shirt. Shion whimpered as she felt the younger girl's hands on her back. Their kiss became heated and needy; their tongues mingle and tease each other's lips. Shion was clearly enjoying this. But realizing that they were in the Ferris wheel after all, she suddenly pulls away. She can hear herself panting for breath, while gazing into Chikaru's amber orbs.

"Sorry." Shion turned away, feeling embarrassed. Chikaru smiled and hugged Shion from behind.

"It's okay." The dark-haired girl whispered.

* * *

"I really had fun today. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I also had fun." Shion smiled.

"Thank you also for walking with me."

"I'd want to make sure you make it home safe."

"Thanks again."

"So, I guess this is goodnight?" Shion's hand was at the back of her head. To her surprise, Chikaru leaned close and kissed Shion's lips. The latter girl's eyes widen in surprise and it left her speechless.

"Good night, Shion-chan." Chikaru whispered lovingly into her ear. "Take care."

"Good night." The blonde girl waved her hand. As she walked, Shion wondered as to why she didn't hear the door open. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"Please, stay with me." Chikaru pleaded. "I…I don't want to be alone tonight."

Shion simply nodded and allowed herself to be pulled by the younger girl inside her apartment.

As the door closed behind them, they immediately started kissing. Shion pushed the younger girl towards the wall and planted kisses down her neck.

"I'm…sorry." Shion whispered in between kisses. "I…can't…hold it…back anymore."

"Shion…chan…" Chikaru moaned her name as she felt Shion's lips on her neck. The blonde girl led the younger woman to her bed, their clothes soon tossed on the floor. Their hands began exploring each other's bodies, feeling each other's warmth.

"Are you…sure?" Shion murmured.

Chikaru nodded. "If it's you, then I'm more than sure."

Shion kissed her lips…the need surfaced as their tongues battled for dominance. The blonde girl's free hand soon fondled Chikaru's left breast, making the latter girl moan deeply in the kiss. The deep moans caused Shion to grope the breast harder, the kiss getting more heated and aggressive. The blonde girl soon breaks the kiss, with both her hands massaging Chikaru's breasts, adoring the luscious mounds skillfully. The younger girl whimpered, repeatedly calling out Shion's name as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Shion…chan…" Chikaru panted for breath, with sharp gasps escaping her lips as she felt Shion's mouth on her right breast. Shion's right hand still kneads on the left; her fingers playing with the hardened bud.

Chikaru touched the back of Shion's head and pushed it slightly, a sign that she was completely offering more of herself to the blonde girl.

"Ahh…ahh…" Chikaru said in between breaths. "Don't…stop!"

The blonde girl instantly obeyed, with her mouth instantly swapping places with her hand. Shion gives the other breast equal worship, sucking it hard and roughly licking the hardened nipple. At this rate, the younger woman's moans got louder and louder causing Shion to intensify her efforts. Shion abandoned her breasts after a few moments and planted fiery kisses down her lover's body. The older girl blushed at the sight of that beautiful place in between her lover's legs. Her eyes enlarged when she heard Chikaru finally getting her plea across.

"Shion…chan…please…"

Shion finally granted her request. Leaning in closer, she began licking around the younger girl's entrance. The black-haired girl moaned louder. The warmth of her lover's tongue was driving her mad making her want more of it. She soon lost control of her body's movements. She thrashed helplessly and bucked her hips to meet up with her lover's tongue, wanting it to go even deeper. Chikaru's hand somewhat held Shion's head in place, her fingers entwined to the silky blonde locks. The younger girl continued bucking her hips to match the pace of her lover's tongue. Soon enough, the blonde girl's tongue completely entered Chikaru and swept the depth of her center. Chikaru's eyes widened as the pleasure completely flooded her mind. She let out a scream as she soared high and reached her climax.

As Chikaru came to, she could still feel her body shivering. Shion cuddled up next to the younger girl and kissed her deeply. Chikaru could still taste herself from Shion's lips and moaned as they deepened the kiss. After a few moments, they pull away for air. Chikaru rested her head on the older girl's bosom.

"Thank you, Shion-chan." Chikaru smiled contently. "I love you."

"Me, too." Shion nuzzles her cheek on the younger girl's hair. "It's a dream come true."

* * *

**A/N: **Shout out to a certain work is obvious during Shion and Chikaru's conversation during the carousel ride.


	13. Treize

**Author's note: **This is more of a segue chapter, just to cover the Kizuna and Remon conversation at the lakeside which I wasn't able to merge in _Douze._ My apologies for the short chapter. I promise I'd make up on the next update. Here's chapter thirteen _Treize._ Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Treize_

Do you still remember Kizuna inviting Remon to come with her to the lakeside? What happened there is written here in this chapter.

* * *

"The view of the lake is beautiful." Kizuna's tone was monotonous. Remon just remained silent while Kizuna sat down under the tree.

"Sit with me." Kizuna offered. Remon obeys and sat herself beside the orange-haired girl.

"Kizuna-chan." Remon called out the orange-haired girl's name. Kizuna silenced the other girl by putting a finger over her lips.

"Hear me out first." Kizuna whispered—her auburn orbs showed seriousness in them. Remon nodded and waited for her friend to speak.

"I know." Kizuna began. "I get jealous most of the time….because underclassmen would approach you and ask for your help. I've always wondered how it'd feel…getting that same kind of attention."

"Kizuna-chan, we always do our work together in the club room." Remon protested.

"We always do." Kizuna furrowed her eyebrows. "Even so, you don't seem to give me that kind of attention anymore."

"Kizuna-chan…" Remon stared at the orange-haired girl in confusion.

"Just tell me, Remon-chan." Kizuna bowed. "Just tell me if you like someone else."

"What are you saying, Kizuna-chan?" Remon's tone was obviously angry.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kizuna eyes began welling with tears. "When you…said…you love me...was it all just an act?"

"Of course not!" Remon defended herself. "When I said that, I truly meant it."

"Then prove it." Kizuna challenged the Lulim president.

"Eh?" Remon was somewhat taken aback.

"What?" Kizuna frowned. "If you really mean it, you'd know how to prove it."

They both went silent and it lasted for a few moments. Kizuna continued to gaze at Remon's eyes in seriousness, leaving the latter girl nervous. _What are you up to, Kizuna-chan?_ Remon's thoughts were a bit exasperated. _What other proof do you need?_

Kizuna shook her head in remorse. "I know it. You can't. You can't because you never loved me."

Remon's eyes widened as she saw the orange-haired girl turning her head away.

"Kizuna-chan!"

As Kizuna turned her head, Remon suddenly leaned close and locked her lips on Kizuna's. The orange-haired girl was stunned, her auburn orbs widened in shock. The Lulim president tightens her embrace, with the kiss getting heated and needy. Kizuna found herself returning the kiss and her own arms clung onto the president's shoulders. They savored each other's lips for a few moments—until Kizuna pulled away. She could hear herself panting for breath.

The Lulim president bowed her head in regret. "I'm sorry, Kizuna-chan."

"Remon-chan..." Kizuna regained her composure.

"I don't need to say any words to prove it." Remon suddenly pulled Kizuna in to an embrace and kissed her again. As they were kissing, Remon somewhat pushes Kizuna on her back, thus the action made the latter lean against the tree. The orange-haired girl finally gave in by wrapping her arms around the president's waist. With their kiss never ceasing, both of them could hear themselves whimpering. Their tongues soon met and mingled, teasing and flicking each other's lips while the embrace continued to tighten.

Remon continued kissing, eventually reaching Kizuna's neck. The feeling of her lover's lips on her neck made Kizuna moan in pleasure. The orange-haired girl's left hand hold the back of her lover's head, the fingers entwined in the blonde tresses.

"Remon…chan…" Kizuna whimpered the president's name repeatedly.

"Shhh." The Lulim president continued her pleasurable onslaught on Kizuna's neck. "It's okay."

Somehow, the reassurance in Remon's voice made Kizuna forget the stresses they had for the past few days. _Maybe I was just overreacting. _The orange-haired girl thought. _A lot of people really look up to Remon-chan now ever since she became president. I mean, she's so smart and very amazing!_ Kizuna continued to get lost in ecstasy as she felt her lover's hand slide underneath her blouse, making her gasp sharply. Remon silenced her with a kiss, her hands fondling the mounds underneath her uniform blouse. Kizuna briefly pulled away, leaving a surprised Remon staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Kizuna-chan."

The orange-haired girl nodded. "I should be the one saying sorry. I may have overreacted and I never even…"

"Shhh." Remon silenced her lover by putting a finger over her lips. She shook her head and said, "Apology accepted. I'm sorry also if I haven't paid attention to you. Will you forgive me?"

Kizuna smiled and hugged the president warmly and tightly. "I forgive you."


End file.
